


It was Inevitable

by jazzrose343



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Oblivious Clint Barton, Pining Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: In which Clint is right where he's meant to be.





	It was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Bucky makes Clint coffee square of my Winterhawk Bingo card.
> 
> Thanks once again to the amazing flowerparrish for the super fast beta.
> 
> Thanks to everyone one WHB Discord for their encouragement
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> *flings at the internet and hides*

When Clint looked back, it seemed inevitable that he would end up here.

Nat would tell him he was being a sentimental idiot.

But he saw better from a distance.

From his point of view everything from that first moment seemed to lead to this.

Clint stumbled from his room in search of coffee. Heading in the general direction of the communal kitchen.

As he entered the elevator he mumbled, "Coffee, Jarvis," and slumped against the doors closing his eyes.

"Certainly Agent Barton."

He had forgotten to replenish the supply he kept in his suite before his latest mission.

His mission had gone FUBAR and he had arrived back at the Tower three hours earlier sporting a sprained wrist, various cuts and scrapes, three cracked ribs and bruise the size of Brazil on his ass.

But right now it was the caffeine withdrawal headache that was kicking his ass. It felt like the Titanic had crashed into his brain.

He had not had any since he had left three days earlier.

Tony kept a constant supply in the main kitchen, kept fresh and hot by some gizmo he had knocked up a few years back.

Clint honestly didn't care if it was the cheapest truck stop crap, he just wanted coffee.

Clint fell out of the elevator when it reached the Kitchen level.

As he rounded the corner, his goal was in sight.

But there was someone blocking his path, a body already standing in front of the coffee machine.

Taking in the dark long hair and wide shoulders Clint realised he'd have to get around Bucky Barnes before he could get his hands on any coffee.

Aww futz.

Clint collapses onto a nearby stall next to the huge breakfast counter and lays his head on the counter.

He'd just die here.

He hasn't got the energy to justify to Bucky about the many many reasons why he needs coffee.

In the months since Bucky was De-Winter Soildered and had joined the team, Bucky and Clint had become friends of a sort.

Sniper bros, Clint had christened them after the first successful mission together.

They had developed a constant one upmanship of who could hit the most targets.  
Clint roped Bucky into pranking Steve and the others.

They moaned at each other about how sickening Steve and Tony were together and made retching motions at eachother behind their backs.

Once Bucky had, despite his reticence, had seen how well Steve and Tony worked and more importantly spied--"No Barton, observed, not fucking spied."--how well Tony looked after Steve, he had turned his mother hen tendencies firmly in Clint's direction.

He was quick to spot Clint's injuries when he was trying to avoid medical, had an alarming habit of trying to feed Clint green things, and tried to make sure Clint actually went to bed when he needed to.

Clint had complained to Nat but she had merely smirked and said, "less work for me," before sauntering away.

He had also decided that Clint drinks too much coffee.

Before Clint can begin to plan his next move, a cup of steaming, beautiful fresh black coffee is placed on the counter next to his head.

Clint lifts his head slightly and makes to grab it without opening his eyes.

Before he can grab the cup Bucky moves it back out of his reach.

"Aww, coffee." Clint whines and lays his head back down."Why the fuck would you do that Barnes, that is just fucking cruel."

"You get this on one condition," Bucky says. "You let me sort out that cut on your head and strap your ribs."

Clint pushes himself upright with great effort and faces Bucky. "I will let you string me up from the White House flagpole, if you let me have coffee."

Bucky passes him the mug and Clint inhales three quarters of it in one go.

He saviours the warmth that spreads through him and just sits and let's the caffeine works it's way into his system.

"If you sit still while I deal with the cut on your forehead, I might let you have another before I strap your ribs."

Clint opens his eyes a fraction and can see that Bucky is rifling through a large first aid kit on the counter.

"Your wish is my command."

Clint thinks he sees the slightest pink tinge appear in Bucky's cheeks at his words but dismisses it quickly.

He keeps to his word and sits quietly while Bucky gently wipes the cut with an antiseptic wipe and applies a small amount of glue. He wipes the excess glue and applies butterfly strips.

It makes Clint feel a little fuzzy at how gentle Bucky is being with him but he needs more coffee before he can think about it any more

Clint finished his coffee and holds the cup out to Bucky.

"You did promise."

Bucky grins ruefully at him and his to refill the cup.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for coffee Barton?"

Clint hums as Bucky passes him the cup inhaling the aroma. He can take more time with the second cup and sips a few mouthfuls before answering.

The caffeine is working and his headache has receded to a dull throb. He feels more himself that he did 10 minutes ago.

"Not much," he says and grins at Bucky whilst hugging the cup to his chest.

Bucky shakes his head in apparent amusement and turns back to the first aid kit.

He pulls out a length bandage turns back to Clint. "Think you can be separated from it long enough to take off your shirt?"

Clint brain stutters to a halt.

He feels hot all over at the thought of undressing for Bucky and can't work out were it has come from.

They have seen each other in various states of dress over the last few months.

Clint is now functioning more thanks to coffee, and thinks about how much he enjoys Bucky's company.

He seeks him out when he's bored and loves working him into a rant about some aspect of modern life that irritates him.

He has also been seeking him out when he startles awake, vision tinged with blue. Bucky will let him in and not saying a word and turn Dog Cops on,sitting quietly beside him on the couch until the images of his nightmare fade.

Huh.

Bucky is standing there, bandage still hand when Clint comes out of his stupor.

"You okay Barton, do I need to get Jarvis to run a scan?"

"Sorry, no, just missioned out, y'know. " Clint shrugs and winced at the pain his ribs.

"Let's get those ribs wrapped before you make them even worse."

Clint let's Bucky take the coffee cup from him and shrugs off his shirt.

It feels like his lost a layer of skin, not from injury but under Bucky's careful scrutiny everything is suddenly hyper sensitive.

Clint holds completely still as Bucky carefully wraps the bandage around his chest, every brush from Bucky's fingers sends little shocks all over his skin.

Bucky then tapes it in place. He steps back and moves to refill Clint's coffee again, and Clint's heart actually stutters in his chest.

Aww, feelings no.

"You can cover your modesty now Barton, but if I find you hanging from the rafters whilst your ribs are still in that state, I'll kick your ass."

"You gonna make it worth my while."

It slips out before Clint can stop his mouth.

Bucky turns back from the coffee machine and stands with Clint's mug clutched tightly in his hand.

"What do you mean by that ?"

The question leaves Bucky's mouth almost in a whisper.

"What do you want it to mean?"

Clint needs to let Bucky be the one to make the choice.

If anything is going to change, he doesn't want Bucky to feel forced into anything.

Bucky steps closer, until he is right in Clint's space and sets the cup on the countertop.

Clint feels the gentlest brush of lips against the cut on his forehead and nearly combusts with it.

He leans forward and rests his head on Bucky's shoulder, gathering Bucky into his arms and Bucky's comes willing.

"Are you sure you know what you are letting yourself in for ?" He mumbled into Bucky's shoulder.

There's another brush of lips against his ear.

"I think I got the picture," and moves to press his lips against the smile forming on Clint's.

So six months later when he is standing at the altar of a Vegas Wedding Chapel, with Lucky at his side in a glittering purple collar as a spector the occasion.

It seems inevitable that this is where he would end up.

He leans over to Bucky and whispers, "How much will Steve kill us for this."

"It's Nat I'm worried about."

"I know that, I meant this guy", gesturing to the officiant dressed in a knock off Cap suit.

"He's gonna be upset we didn't ask the real thing."

"He can do it again if he wants, in his full combat gear when we get home, but right now I just want to have this for us."

Bucky tries to glare but can't seem to bring himself to do it.

"Will you stop distracting me and let me finish my vows."

Maybe they shouldn't have gone for the Avengers package but Bucky had laughed so hard at the thought of it, Clint hadn't been able to say no.

They make it through their vows with minimal laughter and distractions and Lucky doesn't try to eat any of the altar flowers.

When Cap declares that they are married and that he and Bucky can kiss, Clint trips over Lucky ends up falling straight into Bucky's arms.

"You are are disaster."

Clint is not sure he can handle the affection in Bucky's voice. It's almost too much that he gets to have this.

"Well I'm legally your disaster now."

Bucky beams at him and kisses him while knockoff! Iron Man chucks confetti and Fake!widow takes pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.Any  
comments and feedback are much appreciated as I am and just getting back into fic writing.


End file.
